


To Be Married and Loved

by TheIkranRider



Series: F-Zero Fanfics [17]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jet Set Radio, Lollipop Chainsaw, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Mild Sexual Content, Mindless Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Revenge, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: The day is finally arriving for Rick and Tinsel's wedding, on October 9, 2577. They and their friends make the preparations for their holy matrimony, and they could use all the help they can get. Once all would be said and done, it'll be their best, most life-altering moment of their lives. X-overs include Yugioh, Jet Set Radio, and Guardians of the Galaxy.
Relationships: Dr. Robert Stewart/Jody Summer, Jack Levin/Original Character(s), Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kate Alen/Mr. EAD, Leon/Lucy Liberty, Lisa Brilliant/Samurai Goroh, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mrs. Arrow/Super Arrow, Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: F-Zero Fanfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867759
Kudos: 1





	1. Lap 1

**A/N: This was a project I wanted PrincessGumballWatterson to do; I often don't ask people to do requests since they can be unreliable. But this was worth it!**

**On October 9, 2577, this would be the day when Rick Wheeler and Tinsel Steelus will finally tie the knot! Actually, this is the second anniversary of the day since they first met, when Rick was desperate to save kids from terminal illness and retrieve medicine that was stolen by space pirates led by Samurai Goroh. Even better is the fact that the 4th episode was released on the FoxBox on Oct 9, 2004; the first episode I had seen! Hence the events of The Samurai Returns. And after a couple years, they're finally ready to be married and loved. So, here is their story.**

**Lap 1**

_It was at the old Queen League course of Port Town on Valentine's Day when Rick popped the question to his beloved, Tinsel Steelus. He knew twilight was the perfect time to do so, as she's usually found stargazing and taking in its blissful scenery there. He finally knelt down to her and whispered his words of appreciation. She was completely stunned..._

_"You've always been there for me, as I've been for you. I'm grateful I was able to meet a kindred friend. Ever since I was lamenting over Haruka, you were always supportive and you've saved my life numerous times. When Zoda and Deathborn were defeated, and when Miss Killer was gone, Haruka was finally able to find peace. It's what she'd always wanted over the past 150 years, and she, and I, would never have found it if it wasn't for you. And so I decided to pass on a part of her love...to you." Rick took out the ring and held it up._

_"I am now glad our lives will finally be completed, and all I have is you to thank for."_

_Her eyes blurred from his heartfelt gesture and words._

_"Tinsel Steelus... Will you marry me?"_

_She gazed onto the ring for a few more minutes. She could've sworn her body was trembling deep inside. She slowly lowered herself until she was the same height as him. Her voice quivered as she spoke with a huge grin, "Yes, Rick. I will marry you."_

_Even his smile grew wider while he slid the sacred, century-and-a-half jewel onto her finger. The touch was warm and the ring itself was a perfect fit for her delicate digit. He gave her the case for safekeeping, Tinsel leaned in and they kissed passionately. Through her sudden tears, both she and Rick wouldn't want anything more. They finally had the opportunity to officially become a couple._

* * *

That was only last year, and since that fateful, life-changing night, Rick and Tinsel had decided that their wedding should be on Oct. 9, 2577; two years since the day they first met when he went to Planet Cryton and began his search for Samurai Goroh. Ever since, ideas developed in Tinsel's mind in rapid succession.

It was in the middle of March, and since it was seven months before the deadline, the pair thought it'd be a decent time to prepare for the festivities. To start, Rick thought aloud, "I think we should plan on what we should wear for our upcoming union."

She then recalled -the murmur Lily Flyer made while they were visiting Planet Giant.

_The young, stern cadet of the Galactic Space Forces was wearing a delicate, flowing white dress with pink roses across it. To them, it almost looked like a petite wedding gown, and she coaxed there was something they can look forward to in the distant future._

_"What do you think? This may be good for your upcoming matrimony, Tinsel." she said._

_"Yeah...but I'd much rather have it to be all silvery and lustrous." The pilot of the Comet rubbed the back of her neck._

Tinsel turned it down; like all other things it should be as bright and silvery as a comet, as well as her own machine, the Silver Comet. And thus she wanted a medium-sized, shimmering wedding dress with actual comets descending it. She actually had this vision as she was using acrylic paints on a bank representing one of the most overrated princesses that the corrupt, simulating company, Disney, had concocted. However, she knew that the process of designing it by a professional tailor would be rather expensive.

They then went to the Task Force base and discussed their ideas with their closest friends. Upon hearing Tinsel's suggestions for her outfit, Lucy decided to get involved using her own earnings. Since she became a promising successor to the late Dr. Theodore Clash but still worked as an F-Zero racer part-time, her pay has increased.

She beamed, "I would love to pitch in, Tinsel! I always love shopping for fabulous clothes! Besides, this should give me some pointers if I ever want to do the same thing for Leon." He panted at her words.

On top of that, Tinsel always hated wearing stilletoes, as she and Rick know of her poor gait and balance. So she eventually decided that when they should go and search, a pair of dazzling 6 1/2 flat shoes matching her dress would suit her well.

"So, what made you decide on your spiffy outfit, Wheeler?" Jack boasted.

He responded with a smile, "Well, I was thinking I could have a tuxedo, but rather a dark cerulean suit similar to the shades of the late Douglas Jay Falcon's uniform in conjunction with my own machine, the Blue Falcon GT." He also thought he could use the golden falcon pin as a nice touch, even a long tie with that same shade as his suit.

"That seems to be a great choice." Gomar chimed in.

"Yeah, since it'll look suitable to Captain Falcon." Shioh added.

"Those are admirable choices, Rick and Tinsel." Jody's face grew somber as she warned, "Although, you must decide very carefully on picking clothes for the groomsmen and bridesmaids as well." She suggested the group for everyone who'll be invited to assist and choose wisely of their spending and styles. She then faced the pair again, "What type of wedding are you planning on?"

"I believe a common white wedding would do," Rick said.

She advised that their outfits must match with the type of the ceremony. And that each member must cooperate on their own costs for their outfits, and Dr. Stewart suggested a personal tailor he had used with his former wife, as well as his second one.

The next day, Rick and Tinsel went with him and Lucy to work out with the tailor, which...actually turned out to be Burt Lemming, aka Andy Summer!

* * *

"You're actually a tailor, Burt?" Tinsel asked in amazement after he revealed his secret at the Falcon House.

"Of course. I have always worked with them ever since I started my new career as the head of the Falcon House; staying formal and measuring for the perfect fit is very important for business."

After an hour with some discussion, Burt measured Rick, Tinsel, and their friends within the Task Force, and it was agreed that each of the bridesmaids shall pay up to 450 space credits for their dresses, and 400 space credits maximum for the ushers' suits. Even Burt had decided to spend his earnings on a fancy suit of his own. However, there was another challenge; the tailor asked, how many people should attend? Before a decision would be made, the couple left and got to work.

**A/N: The oversaturated princess and the bank I was painting were references to Frozen; for my birthday just a few years ago, I received it, even though I was never a fan of the movie. I instantly had a vision on what Tinsel would look like if she were to be wed to Rick. And as you saw on the cover, this was that said bank!**

**I should thank PrincessGumballWatterson for the suggestions on using a tailor as well. I never would've carried this chapter forward if it wasn't for that, so thank you.**

**Our next challenge is to see how many invites should be chosen for the wedding as well as who they are and who would make it for the ceremony. So stay tuned for that.**


	2. Lap 2

**Lap 2**

Of course, invitations had to be made. So, back at the apartment, both Rick and Tinsel unanimously agreed to send over their friends from the Elite Mobile Task Force, as well as their comrades from the outside. From their mentor, Burt; to Luna and Rodney Stewart; her son, Phoenix Levin; the Mighty Gazelle, Roy Hughes; his son, Clank; and his best friend, Alias as well as his mom.

When they got to thinking of the latter group, Rick suggested, "I think Samurai Goroh and his family should also be invited."

Tinsel, of course, turned bitter and rejected his decision. He sighed, "Please don't give me that. They may be space pirates but they wouldn't start anymore trouble since there'd be a ton of people. After all, he is my sensei, and he has taught me a lot involving my inner strength and our Japanese heritage."

She hoped they wouldn't send in more threats; she could never get over the scoundrels they'd employed or the antics they'd caused throughout the galaxy, even incorporating his resentful rivalry with the late Capt. Falcon. And since John Tanaka was his better self after his recovery from Dark Million's thrall, Jody spread the news to his office, and he volunteered to be the head of security; looking back, he has regretted his wimpy actions from before. Heck, he even passed it onto the Commissioner, so he also wanted to be a part of it personally. He was a little sorry he couldn't make it to the Task Force's last union, Jack Levin and Luna Stewart.

Tinsel also thought of her former Duelist friends, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler; she contacted the former's home at Domino City, his grandfather Solomon picked up, she asked if his prodigy was there to which he answered, and he was ecstatic with the news! He requested for Joey, Téa, Tristan and Mokuba to come, though he reminded her that Seto, as far as they knew, used the Quantum Cube and transferred his soul into the netherworld to reunite with someone special, hence his kid brother was in charge of his business. In fact...Yami, aka Atem with his real name and restored memory...can't make it.

Her face fell, "Yami..? He can't make it to the wedding? But...why? Has he...passed away..?"

Rick noticed her voice beginning to crack while holding the receiver. "What's wrong?"

She lowered the device, "It's the ancient Egyptian pharaoh, Yami, but his real name's Atem. Yugi said he can't make it to the wedding."

He grew just as shocked as her, "What? But why?"

The kid said it was best if he should show them, rather than tell them. They needed to wait several minutes for him to arrive in Mute City by hover cab. When he did, he didn't hesitate.

* * *

While they were using a warp gate following directions from a GPS, Yugi showed Tinsel and Rick the burial sight to where the sacred Millennium Puzzle was dismantled; at the abandoned Millennium chamber, a secret cove which used to house all the cursed and blessed items of ancient Egypt including Pegasus' Eye and Marik's Rod. He explained after the Dimension Battle, Atem guided Yugi and his friends one last time against a Duelist named Diva in Kaibacorp's virtual world; Tinsel was astonished they were dragged into that same warped dimension again since their quest on rescuing Seto and Mokuba in a video game. Sadly, after the Puzzle was reconstructed, he was no longer in it. However, he was able to arrive and assist Yugi and Kaiba against the corrupt Duelist as well as the schizophrenic powers emanating from the Millennium Ring.

By the time the trio got there and surveyed the damage of the relics, Rick and Tinsel paid their respects with a moment of silence, and they shall never forget him nor his valiant deeds on assisting the late Captain Falcon and saving the universe. With the Silver Comet pilot starting to tear up, Rick tended to her, and the couple hoped that Atem would watch over them just as Falcon, Dr. Clash, and Haruka would.

Tinsel wanted to send her invitations to Joey Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba. When the go-lucky Duelist received the call, he actually requested to invite his sister, Serenity, his best friends, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardener, and even his girlfriend, Mai Valentine, to which Tinsel has some disdain for.

The trio then had decided to visit Yugi's old flame, Téa. After he and his closest pals graduated from high school, they watched her take a jet one way from Domino City to Rick and Tinsel's hometown in order to pursue her lifelong dream as a professional ballet dancer. The couple were surprised that she wound up in Mute City and they didn't even notice her. In fact, it had been forever since the last time Tinsel saw her, which was just before she, Yugi, and Joey set foot on their adventures while following Falcon and participating in his dire missions. They were fortunate that Yugi never lost touch, and Tinsel was curious if she was his love interest at one time; it was never easy on a long-distance relationship nor Téa following her new career. Nevertheless, they stopped by at one of the places she frequented, and they had to wait till her audition was done. In the meantime, Yugi contacted Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba of the upcoming matrimony. As she was finally done Téa felt so thrilled, though she hardly remembered Tinsel. Yugi reminded tyro on who she was and how she was a former Duelist trainee, as well as an assistant to him, Joey, and Yami. Even when she was borrowing monsters during certain emergencies such as the ones at the Crystal Cup and the Fake Star Cup; it stirred up some bitter memories for Rick, though.

Believe it or not, even though it's been six months after the farewell of Yami when he retrieved his memories, Téa actually guided them thru the invitation process such as making a large list of invites including their names, addresses, and contact info. The first step was the set-to-date including the couple's names, and the date and time of marriage. Second was the invitations to which they should be send out at least six weeks before the due date; including names of couple, date, location, and time. Téa explained the RSVP card was a smaller card that's sent with the invitation. This was an optional, but helpful, inclusion to the package.

She informed them it comes with an envelope and gives the recipient of the invitation the ability to tell the pairing if they are coming, the number of guests, and their preferred dish for the dinner. The recipient would have to mail them back to Rick and Tinsel in Mute City, so they'd know how many people their wedding would need to be prepared for. Téa actually suggested directions to where the wedding would be, since some of their friends could be faraway. She would also help on creating and sending multiple samples, but her schedule could be pretty tight; if not, they may choose Lucy and Luna instead.

When the soon-to-be-couple arrived back at their flat, it reminded them of their personal transport from the reception to their honeymoon. They had chosen, and discussed with, PJ upon using his Groovy Taxi instead of a fancy limo as they reminisced taking him in after the explosive incident at the Empyrean Colony. To which the adorable alien accepted it. So eventually, once the invitations were developed by Tea and were being sent out, the rambunctious Arrows got wind of the announcement. So...they received the pair's number and wanted to be a part of the action, much to Tinsel's uncertainty. As she was trying to voice her opinions, Mr. Arrow always talked her off and immediately took the offer without receiving the package!

As Octoman got his invite, he can only bring in one of his cephalopod kin while the rest of his family has to stay in Takora for security reasons.

Tinsel asked curiously, "How big is your family, anyway?"

The reformed villain answered, "Counting my wife and kids, oh, I would say...about 20, and counting."

She felt like she was starting to suffocate, "Ha-geez! ...Sorry I asked."

Soon enough, Lily Flyer of the Galactic Space Forces, Beat, Lewis Legend, Katherine Wilson, and Cynthia Grey were also added to the list; though they had never heard anything back from them weeks later. It was obvious since Lily was too busy as a young cadet, while the others remained unconfirmed. Altogether, there were 36 applicants for the wedding with just 250 space credits a head.

**A/N: Inviting the latter four characters were suggested by my old friend, Buttscottchpiie; however, since she had been absent for over a year on DeviantArt, working with them would be too complicated. Pardon me, Buttscottch since they had been omitted; if only I would have the chance to see and work with you again... Ever since she started college, I'm not sure when she would ever return. Especially w/ the pandemic going on.**

**Speaking of complications, I never saw the movie, Dark Side of Dimensions. I hadn't watched the Yu-Gi-Oh series all the way through due to its mounting complex plots there starting w/ the Wake of the Dragons; so I kinda bailed on the movie as well. Also, it wasn't a smart idea releasing it alongside DBZ's film, Wrath of the Gods; it's like comparing an ant to a human foot, you got squashed badly, 4K Media! And that was why I found out so late on what happened to Yami/Atem. It really was a hard loss knowing he's in the netherworld now, as is Kaiba which was a huge relief; I guess the cute Mokuba would be his successor?**

**Plus, I would find Kaebora Gaebora's theme from Ocarina of Time to be suitable when Tea gives advice on invitations.**

**Anyway, not everyone was invited to the occasion, which was good considering the fic would avoid complications and also make the preparations a little bit cheaper.**


	3. Lap 3

**Lap 3**

Rick and Tinsel split up to cover more ground and the RVSPs were being sent out. He first visited Planet Cryton to deliver the invitations to Goroh and his family; fortunately he held his band of thieves at bay as they wanted to steal his advanced machine.

"I'm warning you, sensei, that the Galaxy Platoon would be watching your every move and I would highly suggest you arrive discreetly using your F-Zero machines instead of your spacecrafts." He was referring to the Fire Needle and Excellent Queen, otherwise they'd be shot down; so it was best to never mess around.

The Japanese warrior nodded with a smile, "I honor your union, kid. You'd best make sure you would have the Federation's permission; you and me both best not stir up any tension."

While the savior was heading back to Earth just an hour later, the King Meteor unexpectedly followed beside him. Super Arrow couldn't stop begging to be a part of this oncoming wedding. To shut him up, Rick reluctantly gave three of the packages to him, as he'd deliver them to his wife and kid immediately. Zukk squawked next to him.

Tinsel had to follow her GPS in her Silver Comet as she had forgotten the way to Domino City; the bustling streets made it more of a challenge to find Yugi's and Solomon's home, though. She gave them eight invitations, and only six of those were for his best friends Joey, Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan, Téa, and Mai.

While she was heading back to Mute City, Rick stopped by the Falcon House and offered Clank to deliver three invitations to Alias' home as well as their friendly rival, Digi-Boy; he beamed and accepted them with glee. Though he had to ride in his dad's Red Gazelle in order to get to these places.

Finally, they rendezvoused back at the Mobile Task Force base and Dr. Stewart offered to deliver the fancy invitations to his kids; Jack would bring one to the high-flying medico's grandson. Still, something was beginning to trouble the bright mind; as he was anxious to hear from someone he hadn't seen in years. Someone very distant, elusive, or possibly forever gone from his life...

In addition, food preparations had to be requested by the invites, so Burt, Lucy, Alias' mom, Luna and Stody decided to prepare them by the month before the occasion.

To cut cost, Stewart suggested to make a buffet utilizing a variety of dishes. And to avoid chaos and skyrocketing payments, Jody volunteered it could be a dry wedding rather than have it served with any alcohol. Although a professional was hired to bake the cake, the couple wasn't sure exactly what flavor it should be, nor did they want any of the festive décor. After a couple weeks, Tinsel eventually decided on something basic, as to have the top layer chocolate, the second layer vanilla, and the third layer strawberry; Rick admired the simplicity and the deliciousness of her choice.

Only the majority of guests accepted, around 97% have returned within a month. As the packages were sent back, Tinsel made a spreadsheet highlighting some of the cells, while others had yet to be answered were left blanch.

Rick and Tinsel were both surprised that Kate and her midget manager, Gordon, offered to come along and put on a show for the special occasion.

In fact, Rick's key fob began to chirp as Tinsel was looking over the digital repertoire. He picked up the call and there was a cheery voice at the other end.

"Rick, is that you?"

"Yeah." He then recognized the voice and smiled, "Kate! What a surprise! I-I never thought you of all people would be calling me."

"I never want to miss the chance on performing for you and Tinsel's wedding. Congratulations!"

He became bashful, "Um, yeah, thanks." His eyes widened like saucers, "Hey, wait! How did you know we were getting married!?"

She simply replied, "Who else would've broken the news. EAD did!"

"Oh, that star struck android!" He really was aghast by this.

"You don't mind if Gordon and I should participate, would you? I've already gotten the invitations mailed to us already!"

"Not at all, Kate. I-hope it won't be too much of a burden for you." He could never forget how stern she was when he and his colleagues had to give her 24-hour protection from Zoda after she won the prize money over him. And also how her fans used to pressure her so much. It was thanks to the friendship and valiance from Mr. EAD, as well as his temporary sacrifice, that changed his ways. They were still so astounded that Clash was able to restore him, albeit not his memories of Kate.

"Course not. Besides, EAD and I would be doing some shopping for our nifty outfits. And we could use some alone time before the big day; y'know, just to relax for awhile."

Although having the possibility of a human mating with an android can be pretty weird, for his stomach was tangled in knots. Still, he replied with a straight face, "Sure, ok."

"Great! I'll see you...in October..." she sing songed at the end before she hung up and left Rick speechless.

Even more shocking was that Jack offered his own former band, Thunderbolt, to join in! Rick immediately said yes, as did Luna, and the punk would never mind how much it'll cost him, as brash as he was. Since he was his best man he would be willing to do anything to make Rick's matrimony a memorable one, even to defend him in a brawl.

Rick soon asked Tinsel and she thought that their wedding could take place at the first track from the original F-Zero; the Mute City track! He figured it was unusual, but since it was an old circuit, there wouldn't be any racers to run anything nor anyone over! The latter event would just take place at the other side of the track.

Rick then asked where she wants the honeymoon, and she immediately answered it'd be in Port Town's space harbor, no question since it was the largest and most advanced in the entire galaxy. At first Rick was disappointed it won't be at Memory Park, where he has taken Haruka once while he reminisced her enjoying the scenery with a flock of gulls and laughed heartedly the whole way through.

When they went to the Falcon House for their usual beverage, Rick then asked what Burt's role would be, he said it could be the marriage officiant. Even the server was impressed on Tinsel's unique choice of their union and reception since it'd be inexpensive, as the circuit remained inactive for years; it was actually better than going to any formal church, even occupying it for a reception. And in order to cut costs more, photography would have to be done professionally by a friend, and who knows technology well, say Clank and Mighty Gazelle? They both unanimously volunteered to take on the task; or better yet, the young tech geek would want to use a little friend of his to do the job proficiently and hands free. His bot he invented, Tek. And he retorted he would NEVER be willing to invite any of the self-centered children from the Forno orphanage!

Rick and Tinsel extended the time limit for any last-minute invitees by giving them all of summer to hear from them, despite retrieving the packages within 30 days; unfortunately, Beat, Catherine Grey, Lewis Legend, and Katherine Wilson didn't give them back. So much for Cat being the flower girl; Dr. Stewart said Kat's address is unknown and is very elusive, though he thought he shouldn't alert his daughter of her whereabouts just yet.

With every RVSP retrieved, Stody created a list of each food preference (though kids would have their choices monitored closely):

 **Jody:** Fondue (wine had to be cut)  
 **Stewart:** Healthy choices, well-balanced  
 **Tanaka:** None  
 **Commissioner:** None  
 **Chris:** Gator? Exotic meat and Mediterranean veggies.  
 **Octoman:** No calamari or seafood!

**To be politically correct, the couple accepted to eliminate seafood; Tinsel wasn't too disappointed, and it'll also cut down on costs since fish is highly expensive.**

**PJ:** Exotic mangos  
 **Gordon (Kate's manager):** Ramen noodles with small meatballs  
 **Gomar & Shioh:** Artichoke, cooked chestnuts  
 **Jack:** Anything spicy!

**They decided a variety of sauces would be put aside such as hot sauce, buffalo, teriyaki, soy, and barbecue.**

**Luna:** Butterscotch pie  
 **Rodney:** Same as his dad  
 **Lucy:** Carrot cake  
 **Leon:** Tender meat; medium (No rare meats!)  
 **EAD:** Spaghetti, eggplant parm  
 **Kate** : Coffee, sherbet, veal  
 **Yugi:** Hibachi (chicken, beef), fried ice cream (choc, vanilla, banana)  
 **Solomon:** Miso (either tofu/seaweed) and dashi soup (sea vegetables/mushrooms)  
 **Joey:** Spaghetti and meatballs/lasagna, steak, turkey, sushi, hamburgers, hot dogs, nachos, soda, baked ice cream, filet mignon

**As a person who loves to eat, he listed a plethora of entrees being written off the invitation! Tinsel was surprised, but Rick was more somber as he questioned if he remembered Burt's limitations of up to 3 entrees per person; while Dr. Stewart and his family would make the acceptations/exceptions.**

**Serenity:** Fruit slushies, soufflé  
 **Mai:** Coconut cake  
 **Téa** **:** Tossed salad, fruit salad, Jell-O  
 **Tristan:** Nachos, hibachi  
 **Mokuba:** Ramen, tenderloin (favorite of Kaiba)  
 **Roy:** Curry

**As a robot, Roy can't eat, but rather has to be refueled; he did decide on curry with his son. though.**

**Clank:** Curry, Chili  
 **Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter:** Chili (preferably spicy), rice pudding (either w/ cinnamon, raisins, vanilla)  
 **Alias and his mom:** Exotic mangos

**Tinsel complained since the mangos are interplanetary, they could be pricey; Rick stated that maybe Roger and Draq can help.**

**Goroh:** Rice Balls and Oriental vegetables (he'd make them personally; translated from his native language via Falcon's computer program)  
 **Lisa:** Snake, seaweed (They decided on kale)  
 **The Arrows:** Mr. Arrow preferred crazy ideas involving Angel Food or strawberry shortcake. Mrs. Arrow argued they must choose wisely for Archer, like non-chewable ideas.  
 **Zukk (pet owl):** Birdseed or pumpkin seeds? Berries?

**Roger and Draq would offer to help for deliveries of food/supplies. A cooler loaded with ice would be set aside for cold beverages, even soda, a variety of juices, seltzer, and iced coffee.**

**A/N: Several years back, my family and I had to make some arrangements for a former acquaintance's wedding, who was Indian (the ones that had a red dot on their heads), specifically the bride. And the cake itself was actually made by my ex-stepmom herself! She always had a thing for culinary arts, and each layer was both baked and covered with layers of icing of the corresponding flavor! There was chocolate, then vanilla, and strawberry on that! Ironically...it wasn't celebrated in a church, but rather at our own backyard; as was my parents' wedding as well back in mid-August 2003! At the yard, there was this small arching, and flowers were decorated over it, hence the inspiration of the décor  
.**

**The little robot I was referring to, Tek (despite the fact it was the geek's name in the English dubs), was his assistant as he would pilot the Dragon Bird EX, like he did in Climax.**

**But, that's only the beginning!**


	4. Lap 4

**A/N: The first three chapters were just a warmup. Now things are about to get much more serious. This is the time when Rick and Tinsel put their relationship to the test. Will it thrive before their union within few months?**

**Lap 4**

Back in their apartment, Rick was curious and asked Tinsel on who should be her "father of the bride" since her parents had passed on years ago. They had been discussing her dark past with Leon who was sitting and socializing with them over coffee and on a futon.

"I...I'm not sure. I wanted it to be Burt, but he's the marriage officiant; so it'd be unfair for him to take on both roles, and kind of odd. I then wanted it to be Stewart, but he's already a father." Her mind began to brainstorm on some possible candidates, including Beastman, EAD, Leon, Octoman, the Furikakes..? Definitely not Goroh, or Super Arrow! Roy wouldn't qualify since he's also a dad, albeit mechanized.

Each idea seemed more awkward than the last, and she wished that it'd be Capt. Falcon, if only he hadn't sacrificed himself. She was lost in the sauce as she gave a vacant look, so Rick decided to give Tinsel a little alone time to help her think more clearly and decide on who should be her escort down the aisle. She explained she was only able to remember how her mom died, by an armed burglar at the family's mom-and-pop shop, and how she never returned when she was only just a preteen; however she never mentioned her old man since she cannot memorize how HE bit the dust. Not even her memos unveiled anything, even the time she has shown him them! Rick found it to be quite suspicious, as if her mind, or rather she, was missing something...

So, he gave her a little privacy at the top floor to think things over on who she should pick.

For sympathy and comfort, Leon wanted to tag along, as he could relate to her predicament since he too lost his parents at a young age while his home world, Zou, was under an intense war; as a result his people remained in poverty, even the pups, and the impact reduced him to a mere orphan. Until he was taken in temporarily by the Arrows. He would always consider them to be his heroes, no matter how arrogant and ignorant the pseudo caped crusader was. Though Rick turned him down.

The canine let out a low growl, which to Rick thought it represented irritation or discontent.

"Oh, so you're thinking I'm forcing her to find answers, huh?" he retorted.

Leon let out a loud snarl, thinking to Rick, as a detective, he was being intrusive. He scorned at the canine's delivery-

With a loud holler and a deafening scream, Rick rushed over to Tinsel's side and ordered Leon to stay put, just how he would any other canine. He arrived upstairs to see her on the bed, hyperventilating, and he thought she was suffering from a nightmare or a hallucination with her placid, blotchy face. Rick immediately tended her and kept telling her to take in deep breaths and to look into his eyes. She calmed a little, but her breathing and voice were still shallow.

While in shock, Tinsel stated in a choppy manner she was curious on who should be the "father of the bride," then she started to think of her deceased old man; her brain opened like an egg and she realized she was estranged from him, the one she left several years ago and actually found herself at the apartment in Mute City, the same one that she and Rick are currently staying at! Burt was indeed her father figure for quite some time, giving her advice and assurance, and sheltered her through the storm, so she thought he could be her escort instead.

"But...why didn't you bring him up in the first place? You only mentioned you lost both your parents."

Tinsel was surprised that none of her past memos opened any wounds, yet this did! He knew right from then she had some repressed memories, and they're scaring her to death!

Looking into her eyes deeply, he said, "Tinsel... You need some help. I'll contact Dr. immediately."

He went and did just that when he requested for Dr. Stewart and his family to treat her deep, psychological wounds, they didn't hesitate. And the high-flying medico was shocked that therapy usually unveils tragic pasts, yet she did it on her own. She didn't understand why her mind forgot all this, yet she could always remember her accident in White Land vividly. Rick sympathized since he could always recall the fatal accident chasing Zoda. So minutes later, he and Dr. Stewart got on the case.

They went to the Task Force base, at the scenery chamber, and Tinsel ranted to Robert, Rodney, and Luna that her own father considered physical attraction as his upmost priority over anything else including a female's soul and personality since he'd grown infatuated with inhabitants of the southern Asian colony; in order for someone to be "loving" to him, particularly when he was lovesick and contacted them from a long distance via comp connections. From then on, she was being forced to move with him against her will then left for dead, and she mentioned she's been neglected multiple times. Luckily, Burt helped her through it so much by finding an affordable, safe place and sheltered her at the apartment complex adjoining the Falcon House; he wasn't arrested for harboring, though, like she always dreaded.

This surprised the doc since he regretted his feelings for his past wife and his current wife, Katherine Wilson, as he was mostly attracted to them thanks to the Florence Nightingale Effect. While it was hurting for his children to hear, they understood, especially since he wanted to give his heart to Jody, hence the merged codename. He came to the prognosis as Trauma-Induced Amnesia.

Tinsel went on it was a hobby of sorts to his farce father, and she felt he always wanted to rush relationships while considering intimacy first; as she always thought men think with their heads, inside their own testicles, that is. She then understood why most criminals are male, regardless of the species, and she had a new reason on denying love for anyone, as he uses sex as a weapon while acting as a horrible role model.

This was indeed devastating since the father's known to be a role model to his offspring, especially involving the opposite gender to a woman. Since Tinsel portrayed him as a poor example, she shunned men in general. Till somehow her brain restarted all the trauma she endured as she was settling in on her own and thanks to Burt's ongoing support.

Tinsel was devastated, and to calm her shaken nerves, Dr. Stewart's mind sharpened and looked up the obituary, the result of a fatal tsunami which devastated the colonies, specifically the Philippines. She indeed felt a bit sad, but always fortunate that she acted as soon as she did, it was too late to press charges on Burt, and she has ill-will to her dad as a result. She figured it was an act of God punishing the wicked. The children wished their own elders won't be so brash like he was. The trio of physicians assured her she did the right thing and averted her death, as everyone's responsible for their own fate and has every right to change their destiny, much as Capt. Falcon and Rick. Stewart encouraged her that Rick shall never let her down, and she should never be afraid to accept him and their upcoming sacred bond just a few months away.

He then questioned if she was a breast feeder, to which she replied no and asked why. THAT was the true solution as to why she was always turned off with a man's privates, even when she admitted that her birth was by C-section. He said the result could be placental abruption, a rare condition with severe complications and leaves the infant a lack of nutrients and oxygen by detaching from the uterus wall. The causes vary, and he theorized it could be the father's fault from his insatiable desire and appetite and how fragile her mom could be, but the most common were tobacco, drinking, or what he believed to be rough friction due to intercourse or physical activity, and the penis going a little too far.

"No wonder she hates sex so much!" Luna chimed.

"Except for Rick," Rodney added. He laid his hands on her shoulders, "Tinsel, you'll have to go to him. I know it's hard. But, I promise it's going to get better." She was very reluctant if she should open up to him now.

Hours later, after some consultation and relaxation, Stewart and his son walked out and stated everything to Rick.

"What..? That self-righteous bastard!" He smacked his fist so hard against his palm. "What he did was so unforgiveable, he DESERVES to be dead! If he was still alive, I won't hesitate to mangle him myself!"

"Rick, this is not the time to be brash! What's done is done. God did her a favor."

"Yeah, and besides, Tinsel needs you now. I know it's hard for her to accept, but..." Rodney hesitated looking at his idol, "What...do you think he should do?"

"I highly recommend you should write your wedding vows; to always be the opposite of her old man, as unselfish, loyal, never have sex as his topmost priority nor use it as a weapon and cause him to be astray. Be the gentleman as you were with Haruka, and always make sure that any kind of intimacy would only be between you two, as long as you have her consent."

He nodded, trying to absorb his words of wisdom, but from what her mind just unveiled, Rick was fortunate he never suffered such hatred toward his own blood, and didn't have to suffer from trauma and bad blood since he went into a 150-year cold sleep. With that, he's not sure if she'd want to ever be this close to him...

 _Could she...want to cancel our wedding?_ he thought with some upset knowing such acts could be possible and very common.

**A/N: About my mother having an abrupt placenta and me being delivered by C-section, it turns out that was true. There could be the conclusion of rough housing at the inside, and I was NOT a breast feeder! I, too, lost my mom before my teens, and it's no wonder I despise sex so goddamn much, unless it comes from true, pure love! Intercourse can do more harm than good! You should take notes of this IncredibleIntruder! F &%$ing addict!**

**These are the ill feelings I have with my old man right now! I desperately hope my future would NEVER, EVER be in his corrupt hands ever again! I feel I seem to have better judgement than he does, and even I feel that men are a completely diferent species that always want to dominate; leading me to live a life of celibacy and never accept a lover! Good thing this is fictional, cause I'd never accept love for real, since these factors alone literally scarred my psyche for life! I desperately hope something as worse as a natural disaster shall punish the wicked like this while I can avert it! If possible.**

**Like I said, things are a lot more serious now. Will Rick and Tinsel's relationship hold together, or would it all be for naught?**


	5. Lap 5

**A/N: I just found The Mandala Dance by my nemesis, TheIncredibleIntruder. It's sort of a rebuttal for that! So, if you're a fan of him, know that I have no regrets. Will Rick, the Young Capt. Falcon, resist her charm as the former failed to do!?**

**Round 2 is about to start, not just w/ the testament of Rick's/Tinsel's relationship, but lightning is about to strike twice since the first one was in my OoT/Pokémon creepypasta/revenge fic.**

**Lap 5**

The Stewarts, and Rick, gave her the treatment she needed, yet she still finds herself struggling while dealing with her inner, traumatic turmoil. Regardless, she vowed she should never care for her estranged father that abandoned her several years back. With that mindset back then, she confessed to Robert, Luna, and Rodney, she was too afraid to open up to anyone else, including men; she always believed they're scums of the universe being taken advantage of by manipulative women or even use sex as a priority and weapon, so she utterly refused to fall in love with anyone, as it'd be something to cripple her independence she fought so long for the way her damned dad did!

Her enthralled father was forcing her to relocate from Mute City to the Asian Colonies, particularly the Philippines, a third-world colony to which he had lust for consistent women faraway, from online alone. She fought long and hard to stay within the safety, comfort, and advancements of the mega metropolis. So, she received a lot of abuse of all kinds, but sexual, to which she found the "succubuses'" privates, hunger, and orgasms to be quite disturbing. She ran away and needed to seek asylum, Burt took her in and provided her shelter and support; and right now, she needs it again.

Stewart mentioned he looked up an obituary as the archipelago was devastated by a tsunami, then she screamed as she wished that he wasn't her father since he caused her so much agony and trauma, and got corrupted by his sins of lust and pride; hence she hollered that he'll never see his late wife in Heaven. Stewart came to the conclusion as to why her mind shut down, as a way to attempt to forget all these family affairs and damnation.

She had a nightmare later on, as she was smack dab in the middle of a burial and surrounded by shades she couldn't recognize. Yet somehow, he was still alive, wishing it was her drowning in that wave instead! She was about to lunge at him, screaming he should've been stabbed, but her body jolted, waking her up and startling.

Her breathing was shallow as Rick laid a reassuring hand on her, "You ok?"

She looked at him with a blank face and eyes as wide as saucers. "You were dreaming," he clarified in a whisper.

She never cried at his dad's funeral and was about to attack him, making sure he was dead rather than an apparition; she'll always hate him for his sins and disregard for her welfare, and Rick understood and assured that Doc (her therapist) accepted he would be her new father of the bride. That actually calmed her down a few notches and she semi-consciously whispered she would love that.

Early the next day, Rick left to pursue a bounty after he received an alert on his key fob. During the middle of her therapy session which stretched on for several hours, the doc stated that Rick had a marvelous surprise for her. He returned to Mute City from a bounty-hunting mission he chose personally like his first task in Port Town destroying the Hive and the T-Virus; actually, it was for the price of 5, but he lost 1. He was able to infiltrate and shut down several interplanetary brothels, each one run by the Asian Colonies on Earth! For each organization broken into, ransacked, and had the head criminals taken into custody, not to mention notifying the Federation afterwards to lock them down, he received over 200,000 space credits altogether!

The bounty that had been reported lost was in the Desert Kingdom at Planet Magica. He followed to a hefty price stationed there where he met the young, adventurous F-Zero racer, Princia Ramode. The 16-year old was actually impressed when she noticed the Young Capt. Falcon. So as a reward for carrying on his mantle and for his vigilance, she took him in, showed him around, and finally down to her basement which actually consisted her own brothel complete in ruby and crimson; never being fazed by the disturbing aura, she especially appreciated his youth and his actions on infiltrating those other "dungeons" in order to exterminate competition. So much so, that she gave her hero a Mandala dance, and she mentioned she was more into him than Samurai Goroh since he treated her like vile and he stole some valuable goods.

Luna commented that she can't believe that someone so young was able to manipulate the late F-Zero elitist; she's so cringey..!

Ramode also mentioned she gave one to his predecessor as a way to relax. The ceremony struck a cord in Rick as she began. However, during his tepid kiss on her naval cavity to seal the deal...

"Rick! Rick, STOP!" Both of his beloveds, Tinsel and Haruka, screamed in his subconscious.

"No!" He abruptly shoved her, and she fell back on a comfy beanbag chair. She stood there, stunned over him. "My heart...belongs to another." He showed her the engagement ring, a replica of Haruka's ring, gleaming in the soft light. Realizing his refusal, she was scorned, and he slowly left without a word ignoring any recoils.

To prove this, Dr. Stewart told Rodney to do a DNA test. He just came back and the clear, transparent aluminum tube shown his semen was clean! He passed with flying colors!

The doc then told Tinsel of his wedding vows, which made her feel so ecstatic as he has proven his worth to her; no one, not even their mesmerizing obedience, could possibly break their bond. It was no wonder Falcon had chosen him as his successor and why Haruka loves him so much, and his pure heart and faithfulness demonstrated this! It was as if someone from the heavens answered the call...

Dr. Stewart left to escort him in and her daughter explained that there's an abrupt newsbreak broadcasting the place Rick visited. The entire palace was demolished along with the surrounding oasis! Heck, the compound looked as if it was just swiss cheese than an actual royal ground, loaded with large holes and craters. It was ironic since Rick nearly destroyed the Asian providences, yet he lost one cause it had already been assaulted from the outside! According to reports, they said it was devastated by a meteor shower, obliterating everyone and everything within it, even Princia's machine, known as the Spark Moon, which enabled quite a spark that magnified it's destruction!

There were also some rumors of the notorious seducer sending out fan mail to unsuspecting victims, including racers, involving the exotic Mandala dance; the same one Rick saw, much to Tinsel's shock! It was a good thing Douglas was oblivious to her later on...or God knows what the hell would happen, so much for the purity of the Yang.

"Well, it seems she won't be able to send out those viral vids this time! I'm glad that settlement's been wiped out!" Tinsel said in glee. She thought that the aforementioned ring somehow shielded Rick from being spellbound, as if Haruka was there, reminding him to not let his heart be tainted again.

 _Could it actually be from Atem..?_ she theorized as a sort of disaster conjured by the ancient Egyptian pharaoh, possibly using Kuriboh, or the Five-Star Twilight. She, along with the other onlookers, found it quite odd it happened just moments after Rick left. Very odd.

Their reverie was interrupted by the sound of footsteps as Rick, minus his helmet, and Stewart entered. Tinsel immediately stood up from her perch and raced over to him, hugging him nearly as tight as an anaconda's coil. The hero was blown away of her delivery, even when she broke into tears.

"Tinsel... What's wrong? I'm here. And I'm not tainted, not even how your father was."

"I know. I'm just so happy, and the therapy session's had been hectic involving him."

"Yeah, I'm certain."

Her voice became somber. I was afraid of you, Rick. I was scared you would lose your way like he did, and I'd been shunning men and people out for so long..."

Rick added more caressing and pressure on her. "So, I've heard. I'm so sorry."

"I know." She parted from him, "I'm sorry too." Then she looked into his eyes. "Let's go home, Rick..."They leaned in for a deep, warm kiss, which made Luna think about getting back to Jack and Phoenix. Before she left, however, Tinsel looked up and wanted her to wait, then she asked if she would like to be her maid of honor. She simply smiled and said she shall be honored!

**A/N: Just last June, I had released a revenge fic/creepypasta/first M-rated fic, The Lost Legend of Namira, a story as bashing TheIncredibleIntruder's own work, the Gerudo Seduction Dance. I was looking for that fic featuring Princia Ramode that same dance in a way to make Capt. Falcon relax in a way; and look what the HELL I've found! So, Round 2 was set as Rick resisted Ramode's sway over him, making him as one of her many servants, and God knows if she has manipulated women, extraterrestrials, and anthropomorphics too! As Spock would say, "Highly illogical."**

**I despise that prick! And I'm so goddamn sick of Ramode being used as fetish fuel! Regardless if it was intentional, a meteor shower, much like the one in the film, Armageddon, has destroyed her and the palace itself! So, HAH!**

**I also implied the fact that Princia's machine as the...SPARK! Moon?! LOL! It's no wonder she wanted to control others to let her win races since the Spark Moon's almost as pathetic as the Silver Rat! I should know since I unlocked both pilots in the past.**

**I guess lightning strikes twice, so they say! To quote something I've heard in Saberspark's North Korean Lion King vid, "Begone, thot!"**

**I swear I felt like I was being stung... Wait, I used that analogy for The Lost Legend. How about...I felt like how Spock's mind overloaded as he tried to meld w/ Alea's sensor! That'll be it! I wish IncredibleIntruder would notice my middle fingers at his sexualized and domineering work! I shall NEVER let Princia Ramode rule all the galaxy w/ all her racing servants by her side, nor Falcon. So F*** it!**


	6. Lap 6

**Lap 6**

Tinsel was still recovering at Mute City's Task Force base with assistance by the Stewarts, as well as a brief, concerned appearance by Phoenix Levin, and the couple had recently began to move in to Falcon's Fortress in Port Town. While there, she was ecstatic to be back inside the place without any anxieties of the late Falcon's strict guidelines! She knew from that moment on, she no longer needed to keep the location of the building to be a secret, which was quite pressurizing when Jody or Dr. Stewart would query her since she knew and worked with the bounty hunter and legendary racer. She was also relieved that Rick never seemed to act like a stubborn loner and he was willing to have the help from others; it was just so much more reassuring that Tinsel no longer had to hide her true feelings from him, like how Douglas was staying composed behind the dark helmet and his intimidating, stern face.

When Rick was resisting Princia Ramode's charm, he actually had an idea for their song of their first dance; he shown her on the stronghold's large motherboard and then it played a tune first being accompanied by acoustic guitars in E major. It was no question it was definitely in surround sound since they could literally hear it all around them within the garage! Actually, he first played the song inside his helmet while riding the Falcon Flyer back to Earth, and it reminded them both of one of Tinsel's birthday gifts to him just last summer; one of the three ancient films of auto-racing known as The Last American Hero aside from Days of Thunder and Need for Speed. It was quite inspiring, especially for Rick since Elroy Jackson Jr. introduced the drafting method in auto-racing, which became a staple technique; Tinsel didn't care for the biopic that much, but he knew she loved the main theme; thus he had this idea when he was thinking about her.

Then, as the song was picking up with the tenor's voice, Rick actually volunteered to dance with her. She accepted but was uncertain since she never danced before, and she may forget the steps; he decided to record the routine while they got better at it. So, throughout the duration, they'd make some time to spend and practice their first dance to prepare for their union.

It was then a month prior to the wedding. The girls decided to spend the evening at the Raining Spa and Salon which, according to Jody and Lucy, had great services and treatments from massages to hair services. It even had a sauna, mud spa, and a hot tub. And Jack and Luna volunteered for the guys to go to Roller Rocket World for the evening as well, which was home to roller rinks, an indoor arcade, and bowling to all ages and genders. Both of those places had restaurants too.

Jody and Lucy found it was a way to help cure Tinsel's old wounds; at the Raining Spa and Salon for the bachelorette party! This was actually a first for both the guys and the gals as they were too busy with their own crafts.

She cringed a little while looking thru the brochure they handed out when she came across the mud spa, though the hut tub and the restaurants were more her taste. She thought the first activity was disgusting but the young mechanic informed her it was a good way to remove oils and dead skin cells from pores beneath her face and let it shine once everything was rinsed off; Lucy always wanted to have one but couldn't since they were expensive, no different than applying makeup, she assured.

While Dr. Stewart found out from his son, Rodney, they'd be hanging out in Port Town, that somehow struck a chilling cord in his heart. His mind then shifted gears as he reminisced on that certain someone who was distant from him for literal years. Luna's biological mother and Robert's second wife, Katherine Wilson.

He then headed to a large keyboard and vigorously typed on it. There was a profile image to the left, showing a female who had similar complexions to Jody, such as her shoulder-length, flowing, shiny brown hair; her placid skin and lips; green-blue eyes; and a slight build. What followed was the intel that scrolled across the screen:

_Katherine Wilson - A mechanic for the F-Zero competition, born and raised in Port Town. Katherine had spent most of her life studying about the F-Zero machines (as efficient and tenacious as the late Dr. Clash) and had always wondered what the mechanics were like to make those magnificent machines work. By the time she was 17, she registered as an F-Zero mechanic on the same day she had met Dr. Stewart. As a symbol of their friendship, she gave him a red scarf (which was the same scarf that he wore to this day; the medico ruffled his scarf which was still covering his neck). When Katherine turned 21, the two had gotten married and Katherine gave birth to a baby girl 9 months later. After being constantly hunted down by Zoda, she had left Dr. Stewart in care of their daughter. Her whereabouts are currently unknown._

For once, his daughter saw her father so somber, almost depressed; not once in her life has she ever saw him like this! His eyes drooped as his face and she headed in the computer room. She asked if her dad was alright, and his face broke as if nothing happened. He assured her he was fine, though she never saw the image and report of her missing mom. Instead, he wished he would see her again since Zoda had been assassinated by Rick and Tinsel over a year ago and wishes to see her again when he heads to Port Town for the bachelor party. She hoped for the same.

* * *

All the women took their F-Zero machines to their destination which looked pretty basic from the outside even with the neon sign flashing. The inside was a massive lobby with multiple pathways for different sections and activities. From the fancy interior, it was obvious they needed to book well in advance for the location and the party itself. So they split up and tried each of them out as they followed the bronze corridors.

Tinsel was actually coaxed by Lucy and Luna to let her brown hair grow out and never cut it; it was at the Raining Salon where they both got pampered as they had their hair stylized. The wife-to-be actually had hers with silver highlights and also flattened and curled to match with her cute style for her upcoming wedding. Mrs. Arrow, Mai and Lisa got some golden highlights while Lucy's carrot top was being heated in an electric lampshade to add more volume. Jody and Kate were having their backs massaged and it was quite easy to relax the captain's tense muscles considering she's a cyborg; she was never afraid to admit it either as the occupant had clients similar to her. Luna was just relaxing at the refreshing spa with Tea and Serenity.

By the time their leisure were over, the group rotated activities, until an hour later as the ladies gathered to grab some bites to eat at the fancy restaurant; they took two large round tables while their meals and desserts were being served.

Like the travel arrangements the women made, the men also had to take their own F-Zero machines. Only they had a little more hassle since they needed to take a warp gate to Planet Nintae and endure the congested streets of Port Town; these paths were also linear so travel was hindered quite a bit.

When they arrived, the place was just so dazzling with all those dark, neon purple lights and the large font screaming its name. The kids were ecstatic when they got there, and they became anxious as they nearly scrambled out of their cockpits of their corresponding vehicles, especially since both Clank and Alias were sharing the Red Gazelle's. Dai Goroh had to be held by Goroh at times as well even with his Silver Rat be pulled by a tractor beam from the Fire Stingray.

The children stormed in first before the adults did, even Jack ran in after them since he was pretty much like a man-child. Rick just stood there and looked up at the place full of awe. The interior was even more astonishing! A massive, airy lobby awaited the guys, rows of bowling alleys were to the right, the restaurants were a little further to the left, there was a large and deep roller rank, and at the corner were the arcade cabinets and even a quieter section for the mere sensitive visitors. The men almost immediately diverged, each partaking in different activities.

Super Arrow was watching over his baby son, Archer, as he excitedly played and dived around at the colorful ball pen.

Rick and Jack recognized an eccentric kid that looked like a professional roller blader at the half pipe rink; he had on shiny, black hair flattened by a headset and wore a neon green top with black stretcher pants and skates matching his outfit. The former thought it was Clank, but it only turned out to be one of the Task Force's indirect allies, Beat. He noticed he was one of the invitees who never gave back his RSVP; after some gleeful greetings, he explained that he was too busy, and he wouldn't want to hang out at a wedding due to cold feet. However it was nice to see his friends from the squad again.

Just then, a raspy, squeaky voice snapped Jack out of his reunion and he was ecstatic to meet an old mentor, and literally so since he was hunched over while standing with a cane, and had whiskers, wrinkles, and facial hair as white as snow. He was the nonagenarian F-Zero racer, Silver Neelsen! The punk happily headed over to the geezer and made up for lost time.

Outside the party zone, it was much more quieter than the raging activity inside. Dr. Stewart was taking a break from all the excessive input and an alto voice made him look up. At first he thought it was actually Jody, and she looked like her, but it was actually his long, lost second mate, Katherine! They embraced each other momentarily and she accepted that he loves Jody; she assured Doc he did a great job on raising Luna, and she'll drop her a letter soon, as the reunion would be too dramatic for her sensitivity.

Meanwhile, at the Roller Rocket World's bowling allies, Rick was discussing with the guys about Tinsel's repressed memories, those that weren't too preoccupied with the game as Super Arrow was. He was with Clank, Alias, Dai Goroh, Tristan, and Joey, then the go-lucky Duelist motioned for the future groom to speak with him in private. They sat at the row of stools several feet away from the bowling alleys and arcade machines, and Joey mentioned in a hushed voice that when he was 10, and when Serenity was 7, their parents divorced; their mom was a nurse while their dad was an alcoholic gambler and he often beats Joey. He had become a boy who could never defend himself even against bullies, until his dear friend, Tristan, always came to his aid. He said he knew what it was like to have an abusive/neglectful parent, and he eventually decided to run away and search for his mom, only to have Tristan take him in instead. He feels so sorry for Tinsel, though Rick assured him that their future would be brighter than their lives had ever been.

With full stomachs, everyone headed for home and they would never stop chatting of all the fun they had throughout the night!

**A/N: At first I was going to have these two attractions (Roller Rocket World and Rainy Day Spa and Salon) at Meteorland; at Meteor, specifically, the fourth location in the original Starfox, but sadly I decided to scrap it. I wish that artificial meteor would've been mentioned a lot more in the series, though... It's a shame we see this awesome place only once. I wonder if these 2 places exist; I'd love to see them.**

**As for Beat, he made a minor appearance and he was suffering from cold feet hence his refusal to give back his invitation; I hope this'll make sense since Idk Jet Set Radio, excepting for Buttscottch. Also, one of her OCs, Katherine Wilson, had made a cameo as Dr. Stewart reunited with her; I wanted it to keep it sweet and let her accept his new mate, Jody. It's her OC so Idk her well, either.**

**It was quite surprising on what I found out from Joey, thanks to the Yugioh Wiki and how he can relate to Tinsel's predicament since they both had dark pasts and neglectful fathers. I can't believe the same thing seems to be happening, in a neglectful sense; and my parents too went thru a divorce as well back in autumn 2019 which was a relief from my toxic ex-stepmom.**


	7. Lap 7

**A/N: Btw, I forgot to mention that the Roller Rocket World and the Rainy Day Spa and Salon were awesome ideas made by my collaborator, BerryWatterson (PrincessGumballWatterson). From the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The Raining Spa and Salon (which have great services and treatments from massages to hair services and even a sauna, mud spa, and a hot tub). And the Roller Rocket World (which is home to roller rinks, an indoor arcade, and bowling to all ages and genders). Both of these places have restaurants as well and they were inspired by her favorite places.**

**And...the next one is going to be quite tricky since this involves the date with Kate and EAD, even so much more... This was NOT easy! So I hope you'll appreciate this, Berry!**

**Lap 7**

Kate Alen and Mr. EAD went shopping at one of the prestigious shopping malls in Mute City, and she offered him to try out different tuxedos and dresses for the wedding; he was pretty shy about it since he's an android and his extra-extra large stature would be proven to be quite a challenge for searching for an accurate size. From a worker behind the counter, she measured his humongous circumference, confirming it to be XXXL! Thankfully, they didn't have to rely on a tailor to design a super huge tux for the usher; instead the patron showed the duo a back chamber within the store that shown an XXXL black tux with a white undershirt and a red tie. She said that not many customers of that size come here often, though she knew it could happen since she has seen some F-Zero pilots with that said stature such as EAD as well as Draq.

Kate was ecstatic when they found what they needed for Rick and Tinsel's wedding only a fortnight to go. Unlike the android, she easily found a silky medium dress as well as a matching headband.

By the time they were successful, they can get some lunch. And while there, Kate decided to tell EAD how she was used by others on the week before she met the Mobile Task Force team. On how fans always pressured her to succeed and demand her to be at her absolute best; and since she was the youngest out of 10 brothers, she dealt with it all her life and her stress always built up from there. Since her parents were recording artists, she thought that going on stage and performing would be a relief, which at first it was, but her millions of followers as well as the infinite relocations she was forced to make were just grinding on her nerves, even the more rude and obsessive fans that she wished would be put down like the ravenous dogs they were! Even while she was F-Zero racing, the anxieties just followed since other fans had expected her to win them, not to mention take advantage of her soulful vocals and unique physique, even to the point of being a naked model! All those stresses on staying on top on both occupations were far too much, even how the fans treated her.

So, Gordon and EAD were the only dear friends to her. Even while she was being hunted down by Zoda. She, at first, never cared of the ultra-sized machine and took away his memory chip, that was till his deep sacrifice he made, which made her have a change of heart that even the most emotionless lifeforms can still possess a heart, albeit metallic. Kate realized that she thought...maybe they can take their relationship onto the next level. So she decided to buy something at a store.

After they were finished shopping and having their picnic, the two decided to go to her mansion; he had moved there in May, which explained why he was seldom seen at the Task Force base, unless if the need arose for his well-coordinated skills as a mechanic as gifted as the late Dr. Clash. As they got to her private, spacious quarters, she told him that she wants to take the relationship further by showing him something that she had brought. It was a...condom.

Kate then wanted to teach him of the birds and the bees, since he's an android, and that he won't fry his circuits while learning it, in other words to consummate their romantic relationship.

* * *

"You mean this machine wants to physically join with a human? Is that possible!?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Let's find out." Decker dared, he walked toward the archaic, though high intellect satellite comp known as V'Ger.

Clank and Alias were so enamored with the movie-adapted documentary that took place back in 2273 as Admiral Kirk and his crew infiltrated a deadly interstellar mass known as the Cloud; Tinsel offered it to them personally, as a nice, little distraction even for her while EAD and Kate were finally making love to each other. She wished the process would've been the same as the mergence of Capt. Decker and Voyager 6, even when Ilia stepped in. She didn't seem to like to think of how it'll turn out; while the bachelorette party was a nice distraction, it was still very temporary. Rick saw her pangs of worry from time to time, as did the Stewarts. It seemed rather awkward, especially if he were able to reproduce. Like Rodney said once, most androids cannot survive without their organic components, hence Dr. Stewart's formula cleansing Mr. BAD's codes that were corrupt by Black Shadow.

Just then, an unexpected chirp emitted from Tinsel's key fob. Thinking it'd be just a lure to a sensuous moment, her hand began to shake as she held the device in a fish grip. Rick noticed her hesitation so he offered to pick it up instead. A young man recognized Rick's voice, as did others in the background while his comm was on speaker; it was able to carry on a long range, as if it came from a ship or some kind of vessel. But the moment the Young Falcon realized a squeak, "I am Groot!", he instantly knew it belonged to his distant friends, the Guardians of the Galaxy! That also made Tinsel perk up and storm off the couch. Peter Quill, aka Starlord, answered the call, and Tinsel was admired to hear from her favorite members, Rocket and Little Groot, along with Gamora and Drax.

Rick and Tinsel met them awhile back while they hunted for a bounty, but they had been very difficult to contact since then. Then, the misfits heard some rumors of them tying the knot, but they each never received an invitation since they were always so busy roaming around the universe. One time, their paths crossed as Rick and Tinsel encountered Drax as he twisted the neck of a violent attacker. Starlord saved their lives as he advised them to leave while his gang took the wanted, though comatose, aggressor so they won't waste the Dilithium Crystal they lend for the Falcon Flyer. Starlord really admired Tinsel's taste in music, as she always loved his playlist his late mom made specially for him before she died of cancer on Earth; a lot of his songs were downloaded onto her Audio Blu-Rays. The Guardians wished they would come to Mute City, but they'd always be distracted bounty farming, so Starlord requested it should be recorded, and Clank volunteered to do just that using his robot assistant, Tek. Tinsel and Rick said it was nice for them to make the call and notify them they aren't available for their matrimony, yet they still said farewell as they wished them luck, with the cute Little Groot saying those same three words all the way through!

Tinsel sighed, "Such a small world. I'm so glad we had the opportunity to meet these guys."

"Me too." Rick said as he smiled, just as grateful.

By the time the documentary ended, the young boys left and were soon picked up by the Red Gazelle. Then, Rick offered Tinsel to rehearse their first dance as they had gradually gotten better with every step; they knew they'd be ready, just in time for their fortnight wait.

**A/N: Forgive me for misspelling the Deltan's name; it's Ilia, not Alea like I thought, and these sci-fi names can be difficult to spell and apply to. Yet again, the original Star Trek movie, The Motion Picture, made an appearance; the previous one being the inspiration for Dark Star using elements of the Intruder Cloud/V'Ger. What can I say? I find this movie to be incredibly underrated, and should be praised more since V is FAR worse!**

**Also, the Guardians of the Galaxy made a cameo appearance; I like these guys, before their team was ruined by the events of Endgame, but sometimes I find the series difficult to get into for some reason. Heck, I kinda forget the names of the team from time to time excepting Starlord, Groot and Rocket, LOL. Also, there was this reference, via the Dilithium Crystals, on a Star Trek: TNG episode; can't remember what it was since I saw it a month ago, something involving a skilled aggressor and the crew was running out of warp speed/power if they ran out of Dilithium. Could someone help me out?**

**I wanted to get this Lap out of the way asap and I...didn't want to go too far describing Kate and EAD's consummation because a)...this was something that I'm sure my collaborator can do better and it's out of my comfort zone, b) it's between a human and an android to which is kinda weird, hence the interruption w/ the mergence of V'Ger, and c)...let's just say I'm saving a very sensuous scene for last, and it may be a little inappropriate and grotesque to show multiple scenes like this to various audiences; I don't want any trouble, and I have seen enough disgust as it is!**

**So, there's only a fortnight till Rick and Tinsel's wedding! I can hardly wait!**


	8. Lap 8

**Lap 8**

This was when Rick and Tinsel got their wedding gifts!

With only a week left, they were invited to the Falcon House personally along with the Mobile Task Force as the duo were seated on their usual stools. They had to face the opposing side from the counter while their presents arrived through the door!

At first, they were pretty small and often wrapped up in envelopes. According to Rick, who stayed true to his Japanese heritage, he identified them as shugi-bukuro. Before anyone questioned what that meant, the Task Force members along with Gordon and Yugi, whom the latter gave out Solomon and the Duelists' cash, humbly gave the envelopes out to the happy soon-to-be couple.

Samurai Goroh wanted to give the couple his and the family's own checks personally as Rick noticed the red-white emblem, just like the symbol on his mentor's bandanna; they were encoded in Japanese, but there was a note saying that one of his colleagues cashed in the Desert Kingdom's gems as the pirates were stealing them from Princia Ramode just before Rick arrived and the meteor shower struck; Sasuke did most of the work since she was presumed to be the most immune to the succubus' charm. They were over 500,000 space credits total! Tinsel was impressed on how generous he was for going thru great risks for his own generosity to his disciple. Thankfully, no one was caught nor grew suspicious, but they were grateful Goroh did so much for them. She was starting to think of Goroh as a sort of antihero, no longer worried he and his gang could pull some cheap tricks. Well...only him and his ninja sidekick, Sasuke, anyway.

Rick had finally saw what was delivered by Burt's personal tailor, who was the same person that designed Burt's own tux; Andy himself was saving it for the night before the wedding so he could surprise the special couple, but he didn't want to wait that long. Through the thick plastic and hanging on a wide hanger from a tall pole, Rick examined the dark cerulean suit; it was exactly what he wanted! His suit was a phenomenal medium size and like Burt's tux, it too had a white underling to it. The tie was also in dark cerulean, only it had very thin stripes accompanying the shade. He also had a pair of black, shiny, 7 ft. shoes, and his pants was the same color as the top piece.

For Tinsel's wedding gown it was just as she wanted from the small bank she painted several months prior; in fact, it was borrowed as a guide for the professional tailor. She felt as giddy as a kid on Christmas when she saw the silvery, medium-sized dress with a delicate neckpiece, as well as turquoise comets descending on the flowing gown! She too had a pair of 6 1/2 shoes that sparkled as much as seltzer. Burt offered the pair to have their fancy, dandy outfits as long as they'd be protected by the plastic and left on the hangers until the night before their wedding, which was a good chance to try them out.

The main gift, of course, was money, about 5000 space credits each tucked in a shugi-bukuro, which had gold and silver strings that were impossible to unknot, even with the most coordinated fingers; EAD and Gazelle didn't wanted to untie them. The other gifts were given in ornate rice-paper envelopes. In total, both the fiancés received almost three quarters of 1 million space credits total, which they presumed it was enough to pay the mortgage for Falcon's Fortress twice! Just in time to pay their dues before they'd make it their official living quarters!

After that, they headed to Port Town to pay the fortress' hefty price electronically as the envelopes were being sent and the counter reached 0 space credits. It was all paid, and they still had several hundred thousand credits to spare! They also noticed that there was a group of large, elaborate drums with exotic engravings.

Tinsel stormed over to them, in awe, "Hey, aren't those the same drums we saw since our first night in Giant?"

"Yeah, that's right, Tinsel." Rick replied. "Hey, there's two packages here." He lifted them up, wrapped in ornate paper and thin rope, and there was a note in which the Elder received word of the merry occasion; it was a surprise since they hadn't remained in touch with him for over a year since his people detests technology.

He gave one to Tinsel and they began to unwrap them: hers revealed a silky black dress decorated with white specs in which she figured represented stars, there was also a blue constellation shaping like a tortoise, there was a very sleek piece hanging under the dress which shaped like a snake much to her amazement, and a pair of black leather shoes shaped like snapping turtle heads completed the set.

"Wow. This is great," she whispered as she admired the clothes. "I can't believe it's from Planet Giant, I guess cause it's so authentic and organic..." She really loved the sensation.

Rick was also impressed of his own attire, more tribal than hers: He had a massive headdress consisting on bright vermillion long feathers in conjunction with some white ones; some were sticking outwards while others drooped at its undersides. He also obtained a thick amber wardrobe covering his body, arms, and legs. Moccasins completed the set along with a few small pints containing facial paint.

"This is amazing." His smile then broke, "But how would the Elder know about us being married?" He picked up the letter again; according to this, he apologized it arrived so late as he was learning of the four Elementals in which their outfits represented half of them, the Genbu (aka the Black Tortoise/Dark Warrior) and the Ryu Suzaku (aka the Vermillion Dragon/Bird)!

Tinsel was astonished Rick's machine was based on the guardian of summer, and she seemed to be the personification of the guardian of winter as was him with his; no wonder since her birthday was at the end of January and Rick's was in the 28th of July, he's fiery while she gets coldhearted and his flames melt the ice while her meekness quells the flames, she's more introverted while Rick's an extrovert... The opposites were staggering, and the outfits symbolized this.

Even though Giant was known to house the four Materia Deities, they were impressed they also knew of the four seasonal guardians from Chinese mythology on Earth.

They wondered if maybe one of Goroh's associates knew of this, and possibly passed it on...

While Rick offered to try on his enticing outfit, as Tinsel followed suit, their eyes grew wide! They felt their last remark was justified since there was a large taiko just outside the garage! They looked out the window and it was smack dab next to the door; they probably didn't notice since its colossal size blended in with the dark corner! Luckily, it was on wheels so it was so much easier for transport since they were known to weigh a ton. Heck to add more convenience, there was a small golden gong folded into it at the right side within a medium black frame! Goroh certainly did drop it off here! This could be perfect to help themselves meditate, or-

Just then, as Tinsel was looking over it, Rick took the long decorative wand attached to the left side, and tested it out, she watched and it put her in a state of entice; she then offered to hit it a few times as he went to change into his tribal attire. She immediately did the same before he emerged. Their wonder just overwhelmed themselves as they gazed at each other silently. Then, after a pregnant pause, Tinsel went and hit on the set of the Giant drums using her hands and a steady rhythm, one she said she mimicked from an Indian ceremony she saw while she was a kid on Televid. Rick added to her slow beats, and soon something odd happened; as if they felt numb, just like that night at Giant during the Young Capt. Falcon's 51st mission. At times, she stopped and began to squirm low to the ground and rise slowly while Rick continued to encourage her to dance for him. His beats became harder as a sign for her to keep moving. They both still had this desire just as before...this feeling. Then, he tapped the gong attached to the taiko's side which let out a deep tone, and he motioned her to come forward.

She slowly walked toward him as he did, then they embraced each other in their warm bodies. Next, they kissed passionately and slowly, their mouths watering, their hearts and pulses racing. The drums seemed to have made them swoon and slowly, they trawled to the opaque bedroom, and with only a week to go, they caved into their urges, not without protection of course.

* * *

Before they knew, it was finally Rick and Tinsel's big day at last! It came just as fast as the Full Power Booster Fire the Dragon Bird EX once executed.

At the Falcon House, Rick was seated at one of the stools while Lucy was applying his final touches of his cerulean suit, including adjusting his white collar and pinning the golden falcon pin; he smiled as he looked into a small, circular mirror, though it wasn't enough resolution to see his entire makeover.

"How do I look?"

"You look amazing, Rick," she replied with a grin. Lucy was wearing a headband with flowers that matched her white, petite dress. "Finito!" she declared as she backed away, her eyes gleaming. Rick rose and admired himself; his shade of his suit made him wish Falcon would be watching over the ceremony, as would Dr. Clash, Atem, and especially Haruka. He asked where Tinsel was, and she already was on her way to Mute City's Knight League course.

Lucy took Rick in the Elegance Liberty and assured PJ would take him and Tinsel to their honeymoon in Port Town. During the drive, Rick looked over the front seat, barely seeing the seating order on the small monitor.

The seating order was rearranged from the front rows of seats to the rear; unlike traditional weddings, they weren't split into halves for the bride/groom sides. The intel read as follows:

**Luna (silver dress), Jack (black swap), Phoenix (black suit)**   
**Rodney (white suit), Robert (white swap), Jody (white swap), PJ (black swap)**   
**Goroh (red swap), Lisa (teal dress), Dai Goroh (black suit), Gomar & Shioh (black suits)**   
**Beastman (black suit), Leon (black suit), Lucy (white dress), Solomon (navy blue suit)**   
**Digi-Boy (blue suit), Alias (yellow buttoned suit), Clank (black suit), Mokuba (navy blue suit)**   
**Commissioner (white uniform), Alias' mom (white dress), Gazelle, Tanaka (blue suit)**   
**Kate (green dress), EAD (black swap), Gordon (brown suit), Octoman (blue swap)**   
**Yugi (navy blue suit), Joey (navy blue suit), Serenity (white dress), Tristan (navy blue suit)**   
**Téa (white dress), Mai (black coat and pants), Mrs. Arrow (white swap)/Archer Arrow (black suit), Super Arrow (blue swap)/Zukk (red tie)**

And finally, Burt Lemming had decided on a spiffy black tux along with a white undershirt and a red tie, jet-black pants, and black suede shoes, just waiting proudly on the track awaiting the groom.

**A/N: The scene in which Rick and Tinsel received the envelopes almost reminded me of a similar scene in Goodfellas; in which Henry and Karen got the same during the start of their wedding. I found the traditional Japanese gifts to be interesting, even the shugi-bukuro, and there'd be more customs within the next chapter.**

**Heck, Rick and Tinsel need something to either help them meditate or turn them on; just like their first night in Giant. If you want to see what I mean, check out the 2nd Lap in The Power of the Falcon. When I was a little kid, I was always enticed by the exotic drums, those in the classic Sesame Street clips. Not sure why, but now you see how Rick and Tinsel got their own tribal outfits representing the Genbu and the Ryu Suzaku respectively.**

**I thought it'd be awesome to have the couple as personifications of two of the four seasonal guardians in Chinese mythology; not sure who would symbolize fall and spring yet...**

**Also, I had a lot of complications involving the seating order of all the guests; the idea was loosely based on Fanfictiondreamer's table she once made before she left DeviantArt, all because of the damned fallout we had! Hopefully, I'll be able to make mine soon.**

**Can't wait to release the two-part finale and celebrate Rick and Tinsel's wedding day!**


	9. Lap 9

**So, the big day for Rick and Tinsel Wheeler has finally arrived!**

**Lap 9**

At the finish line of the Mute City circuit, Burt proudly stood under a hanging arc filled with numerous, fresh cherry pedals. There were several rows of cerulean, foldable chairs provided for each of the ushers and bridesmaids. The wedding rings glistened in a mannequin hand straight from the jewelry outlet Rick was all too familiar with along with a triple-layered cup and a special candle, and the delicate 3-layered cake was towering at the left side of the track. Everyone was arranged by their own groups, such as Stody along with their growing family, then Lucy and Leon, Gomar and Shioh, Mr. EAD, Kate and Gordon, the Arrows, the Duelists, and finally to avoid trouble the space bandits were in the rear.

Regardless of their positions, everyone, but the groom, marriage officiant, the bride and her escort, came in pairs then seated after Burt and Rick who was awaiting his beloved in an anxious manner. They were each able to hear Canon in D being played by Thunderbolt in conjunction with the female pop singer's band; although they performed the said number subtly while the acoustic guitars replaced electric ones.

Of course, "Here Comes the Bride" had to be played on keyboard instead of an organ since it was a last resort. By the time the atmosphere shifted as everybody faced Tinsel and Dr. Stewart walking down the aisle, Rick felt a lot more at ease. He glued his eyes onto the duo as they slowly treaded toward the finish line, then Stewart seated next to Jody. Tinsel climbed up the small staircase and met her soon-to-be-husband. They reached hands and clutched them gently as they faced Burt who soon announced moments after the number subsided.

He had to wear a small mike to have his voice be amplified upon the airy course.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness Rick Wheeler and Tinsel Steelus in their holy matrimony. To have and to hold, through better or worse, through sickness and in health, and through rich or poor.

"We have joined here today to share an important moment. Through their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.

"If anyone were to speak why they should never be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was silence around, although Dai Goroh was desperately raising his hand and murmuring. But, his devoted father held it down, much to his irritation. There were some small giggles amongst the gathering. After a few passing moments, Burt went on.

"And now, they shall read from their wedding vows." There were two folded sheets of rice paper, and Rick took his on the center pedestal which was co-written by his best man.

The savior of the galaxy then cleared his throat and looked at Tinsel in her eyes.

"I, Rick Wheeler, take you, Tinsel Steelus; my kindred friend, my guiding light, my devoted love and life partner from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I shall give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner thru the good times and the bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to be the complete opposite of your estranged father and your ex-stepmom, and prohibit any infidelity, abuse, and trauma upon you, and to personally heal your deep physical and spiritual wounds you had endured. I shall always love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and desires, to honor and to respect you dearly, to laugh with you and to cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The F-Zero veteran took the right folded sheet of paper from the pedestal, and faced the new Capt. Falcon as she said her vows co-written by the maid of honor. She smiled, trying to hold back her tears of happiness. She read her vows in a tight throat which later lessened:

"I, Tinsel Steelus, take you, Rick Wheeler, as my strong life partner and my one and only true love. With all my heart and soul, in which I had offered to you, I will treasure our bond and love you each day more so than with any other man. I shall be your guide both living and dead, as Haruka is to you. I will ease your flames, as you had thawed my icy heart; we shall be as inseparable opposites like the sacred Suzaku was to the Genbu. You had changed my perception on love forever, and for that, I shall trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, and to hold you dearly through good times and bad, regardless of what our past and future may hold. I give you my hand, my heart, my soul and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Those are some very heartfelt vows." Burt commented. "And now, we shall light the unity candle. Let us all bow our heads in silence as we ring the gong and beat the taiko." Samurai Goroh and Lisa Brilliant did just that.

Keeping with Japanese tradition, Rick offered to use a sake-sipping ceremony as well. They lowered their heads, then after awhile, using three flat sake cups stacked atop one another, the bride and groom took three sips each from the cups. Rick went first, sipped one, offered it to Tinsel and she did the same. The process repeated after she put the cup back with the middle and the lowest. The taste was bitter and it did burn their throats, but according to Rick's mentor, Goroh, it was to purify them from inside, and symbolize bitter trials.

When the track silenced again, Burt faced the groom with great admiration, "Rick Wheeler..? Do you wish for Tinsel Steelus to be your lawful wedded wife?"

He simply nodded with a smile, "I do, Burt." He faced Tinsel. Then she turned toward the officiant.

"Tinsel Steelus..? Do you wish for Rick Wheeler to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She faced him with sparkling eyes, "Yes, I do, Burt."

"The rings, please."

With that cue, Phoenix Levin immediately stood up and walked quickly to the placid hand and stood in front as he took off the rings. He then gazed at the tall groom, and handed his over.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Burt said.

Rick repeated the same words, then he slid it onto Tinsel's ring finger in her right hand.

Burt said the line once more after Phoenix presented the second band. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

Tinsel repeated the same as she gazed into Rick's shiny eyes then looked down as she slid it onto his right ring digit.

"By the power vested in me and by the State of Mute City formerly known as New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He nodded as he grinned wider, "You may kiss the bride."

The pair then looked deeply into their eyes. After a pregnant pause, they slowly leaned in, closed their eyes, and kissed passionately. Everyone was ecstatic as they applauded for the completion of their union as Rick and Tinsel Steelus Wheeler, and Jack, Phoenix, and Luna cheered!

* * *

The reception carried on at the other side of the Mute City track, specifically just before the Jump Plate which was behind a massive, wooden stage. The crews of both Thunderbolt and Kate Alen's group had installed that large said piece as well as their usual equipment counting their microphones, machines and instruments, two huge speakers, and the streams of lights tied in tall rods overlooking the guardrails. Burt had actually assisted to install the numerous tables covered in white satin along with the chairs, for each table were assigned to certain individuals. He also helped Jody and Stewart with the upcoming setup and the fancy ware and flutes; heck some of the tableware was donated from his own diner. And, of course, the closest arrangement to the stage was for the bride and groom themselves, followed by the best man along with the maid of honor and Phoenix, then Stody taking the second row. After that were all the ushers and bridesmaids in reversed alphabetical order leading up to the food assembly.

Joey was the first to notice as he followed the mouth-watering scents from the wedding display. "Hold on, I smell something." Like a dog, he was fixated on them. "Getting warmer..? Warmer? Whoo! It's a buffet." He was indeed the first to check out the scrumptious selections. And everyone followed suit before they headed to their tables. One buffet suited the meals while a smaller one suited the desserts; the cakes had been omitted from the requests to cut costs and there was always the large wedding cake wheeled next to it.

Everyone ate and socialized. The food was amazing, even the wedding cake with all that icing. Of course, they all witnessed Tinsel and Rick cutting the cake, and also remove a large piece of chocolate.

As she was finally full, Tinsel actually offered to have a private chat with Samurai Goroh, much to Rick's amazement. He looked over at the conversation with just the two of them. Since Goroh is Rick's new sensei, she told him of her concerns involving the opposite sex, that every man has their vulnerabilities even when they can't resist their charm and become infatuated; she hoped that Rick would have some kind of protection to prevent him from going astray.

"That's why I persuaded him to stay tough, kiddo. I noticed he was growing soft once he got involved with you." Tinsel cringed, but the legendary warrior raised a finger. "I do not want him to be the same way once he lost Haruka 150 years ago; he must stay vigilante at all costs, especially if he wants to be like the late Capt. Falcon."

She hesitated but he went on, "You are the driving force of his life now, and he has immense honor and devotion to you. I understand your deep pangs, and he must stay strong. As long as he has you, as this ceremony proves, he shall NEVER have that same fate as your damned dad did."

That actually put Tinsel at ease; whoever thought that Goroh was this devoted, and compassionate, about their honor and safety. Even more shocking was the friendship Clank, Alias, and even Digi-Boy had as they immersed themselves with Dai Goroh like old schoolmates.

Before she had a chance to look up, Rick came over. She raised her hands and assured him they were just having a personal chat on how his heart must not be tainted by anyone. Rick remembered it was the same warning Haruka gave him when he saw her in the heavens as he was under anesthesia while his mind was being restored from Dark Million.

"Of course...there is always meditation." Goroh said. The couple then remembered the taiko he got. Though it had been tough for Tinsel to handle, as she often falls asleep soon afterwards, or sometimes has a minor delirium. Heck, there was also a brief memory entering her mind when Jack suffered as well as Lisa tempted him in order to steal the Astro Robin; which was quite ironic since it was Tinsel's first race after her practice runs.

Rick then invited her to their table, as it was finally time for the festivities; he's certain that Haruka's new ring would be the guiding light he needs, that as long as he has that and Tinsel, nothing would ever stop him from losing his heart, cause he knows that Tinsel and Haruka would always be with him and he'd never want another.

Kate announced the first dance of the newlyweds featuring a song by Thunderbolt; Tinsel felt sour to pick "Amazed" as it had a bad association to her old man, and the way he sang the wrong keys during the chorus was like nails on a chalkboard. Being that Rick wanted to be the opposite and never open old wounds, his choice was somewhat different. Since they both loved racing, were proud on who they were, they made a name for themselves, and because it was the main theme from one of Rick's birthday flicks in 2577 chosen by Tinsel, "The Last American Hero," they unanimously picked "I Got a Name."

They actually rehearsed some choreography for the song:

Rick and Tinsel wrapped each other closely as they slowly side-stepped one side then the other in time with the song. By the time the second verse sounded, as the number grew more tense, they parted yet they still held hands. With outstretched arms they performed a few twirls as they elongated, even when they each raised one to make their partner spin. Sometimes they would bring each other close and held their hands tightly while they moved immensely, especially during the instrumental break.

"And I'm gonna go there free!" Rick and Tinsel faced the audience as they stretched out their arms.

They kept on elongating their arms and spun with one another while they reached the rest of the song, even making Tinsel's dress swirl beneath her like an open fan. And finally when the chorus finished, the couple spun twice simultaneously arm in arm, then stopped as they gazed into each other, and kissed deeply. The guests applauded for their successful first dance!

Tinsel then sang a number on stage with Jack's band, Thunderbolt, as well as with the Super Piranha pilot and her crew, the duet "Ebony and Ivory," upon the songstress' request. Kate then performed her personal song, "Betcha By Golly Wow" which was devoted to EAD in conjunction with the new couple. Jack, the best man himself, also did one of his best tunes from way back, "Won't Back Down." Rick actually requested "I Just Called to Say I Love You," remembering the time when Tinsel was worried during one of his bounty-hunting missions and then played this song for assurance, which warmed her heart so much. He even chose "The Warmth of the Sun" since it was related to his birth season, summer, as well as having a man's comfort warm her so much; after all, he does represent the Suzaku resembling the Oriental god, the Vermillion Bird. They also chose "You are the Girl" symbolizing how Rick feels to Tinsel, as well as "Tonight She Comes." And finally, there was Kate's usual number, "If Love Ruled the Universe."

_You and I just live from day to day_   
_We never think that there could be another way_   
_Speeding through space_   
_Everyone will see_   
_Just how happy_   
_The two of us could be_   
_If love ruled the universe_   
_A million lightyears couldn't keep us apart_   
_If love ruled the universe_   
_Look in your heart and you'll see_   
_That's where I'll be_

For the "big finish" of the reception, Tinsel surprised the crowds as she stepped onto the stage one last time; she chose this song personally as she was discussing with Kate, and she sang her heart out during the finale performing an old classic named "Someone Saved My Life Tonight." This act alone described how Haruka, Burt and Rick respectively rescued her in her times of great sorrow, pointing out the formers' names, and Rick nicknamed "Shining Star" instead of Sugar Bear during the chorus, and literally saying goodbye to those who caused her misery such as her old man, the succubus as she called Sallie and Magdalene numerous times, as well as other mistresses he found. Heck at the end of the bridge she cried, "So save your breath. The fires of Hell you play alone!" Then on the last chorus, she referred to her estranged father she ran away from as she sang, "You should be at the rope and tied!" for all the turmoil he caused as well as the people he associated with, plus how powerful she was over her, including financially.

The crowd went wild and Rick couldn't possibly be more impressed! Soon enough, he and Tinsel were on their way to the Port Town cruise!

**A/N: The sake-sipping ceremony's popularly called san-san-kudo (san means "three," ku means "nine," and do means "to deliver.") This ritual dates back to a time when sharing sake created a formal bond as strongly as a handshake did in Victorian times. Using three flat sake cups stacked atop one another, the bride and groom take three sips each from the cups. Then their parents also take sips (for a total of nine sips), cementing the bond between the families. However, since Rick and Tinsel no longer had any, it was just for them.**

**Much like how Tinsel feels that certain songs are negative triggers, even I can relate: such songs that have bad associations to me include "Cherish" by The Association, "Amazed" from Lonestar, "Unchained Melody" from the Righteous Brothers (not counting the movie, Ghost), "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis (unless you refer to the silly UB40 version), "Runaround Sue" by Dion (again like Amazed, my old man sings the melodies poorly), "Love Me Tender" also by Elvis, or "Nights in White Satin" by Moody Blues (it's an ok song, I just have bad associations w/ it such as remembering Ginger's breakdown over Sam's gang beating up Lester, or just being bound to someone thru marriage). "Love is the Gift" by Shanice Wilson from The Bouncer soundtrack simply refers to someone who has passed yet that person feels he/she's still present at that one moment; I find "Forevermore" (the Japanese version) better by comparison, just saying.**

**I would visualize the Canon in D to be quite similar to the Christmas song by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, "Christmas Canon," but without the vocals interfering.**

**And also, "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" by Elton John I can relate to, as I wish someone WOULD save mine; like avoiding an upcoming move/relationship that seems inevitable and rather stand up for yourself and break the shackles to live the life I would desire; sometimes that song does give me a feeling of aspiration, instead of being bound mentally/financially forever.**

**Besides, from what I've been thru, I'd rather have someone that's the complete opposite of someone so vain, negligible, manipulative, and would think with their wangs or is into negative things like alcoholism or looking for fights. But rather be open-minded, respects for what I fight for, cares about the person's heart and soul instead of overzealously losing them, only defend for the things he cares for, and also gives me the courage to do so!**

**Also, I finally found the lyrics for the song, If Love Ruled the Universe, on the awesome site TheRevivedRacer found for me, Random Action Hour! Can't believe I'd been saying the title wrong all this time, damn.**

**So, soon will be the finale of this short, romantic fic; although, I think I need to add in more than one chapter to this...**


	10. Final Lap!

**Final Lap!**

After singing the finale, Someone Saved My Life Tonight, Tinsel felt vindicated; that her deep scars had finally healed, and that she felt whole and invigorated again thanks to Rick and their union. Even the husband said that he was lifted in that moment to a better place, almost as content as when he saw Haruka in the heavens. However...

Looking deep into her eyes, he said in a serious tone, "Not yet. There is still one more thing we must do in order to attain total bliss."

They were interrupted as Kate announced the raffle contest; the guests filled out their names on the registry book during the reception, they were automatically entered and three winners were announced by a drawing made by a randomizer programmed by the Mighty Gazelle. First place, Jody, got a huge gift basket with stuff (including a 300 space credit prepaid gift card); second place, Gomar and Shioh, got a regular gift basket along with a 100 space credit prepaid gift card in which they were actually doing a tug-o-war with each other making the crowd snicker; and third place, Digi-Boy, simply got a gift bag.

Just above the crowd, Tinsel performed the rose bouquet toss; though it was hard to see in the shadows beneath the track, Dr. Stewart caught it as he rose it up in triumph! The couple hoped he could finally tie the knot with the captain soon enough.

It was finally off to the Port Town cruise as Rick and Tinsel ran off the circuit and away from the crowds toward the Groovy Taxi where their personal chauffeur, PJ, was awaiting them. Instead of traditional, messy rice, cherry pedals were being thrown at them from all sides, as they laughed and gleefully headed toward the alien's vehicle. Rick allowed her to get in before he did, and they grinned as they waved goodbye to all their friends wishing them bon voyage.

It took awhile for them to calm down while the taxi headed to a warp gate. Although the space port wasn't as congested as it usually was. As they were heading towards the pier, they reached the planet just in time as the stars glittered in a sky filled with an opaque vermillion fading to violet; the same display Tinsel adored since her first encounter during the Queen League 15 years prior. Rick tendered her as they both soaked in the scenery.

It soon became official that afterwards, their permanent residence would actually be at Falcon's Fortress, rather than their Mute City flat. It was now theirs, to Rick's joy, during that evening. They never wanted anything huge and astronomical, so they went with an average hovering yacht shared with a few other interstellar couples. They got settled in then headed for the balcony to absorb the harbor's beauty, even the isles located throughout the open body of water as far as the eye could see. Rick remembered the night when Tanaka headed for Kate's concert and how Tinsel showed him on all the stellar landscapes Port Town had to offer. His mind shifted a few times from all those precious memories involving Haruka; now he was grateful to share these moments with Tinsel. There was a constant, chilling breeze, but it never bothered the anemic wife as long as she stayed close to Rick's side.

An hour passed, then they headed for Deck 01, which was actually below decks. Their cabin was average, though it had a thin paper, soundproof, sliding door, much like those shojis at Giant. Through their luggage, Rick took out an audio Blu-ray disc and loaded it into the slot.

He then faced her, wearing that tense face again, "Tinsel..."

"Rick..." she repeated his earnest demeanor.

"It is finally time. At last."

They made the ultimate decision to go all the way, he wanted to be unprotected, as well as hear an enticing performance involving the exotic drums of Giant and the taikos of Japan and Red Canyon, and so, they followed in tandem.

He managed to download a few numbers involving the primitive planet's inhabitants, starting out slowly and increasing in velocity and noise. Followed by a performance done with a circle of taikos, the same one Tinsel introduced to him earlier; after a successful bounty-hunting mission, she couldn't wait to show her beloved what she found, as a special way to embrace his Japanese heritage. Heck, even Goroh had several of them, albeit some were stolen, and he was more than willing to give one to Rick; he did advise him that they're more powerful if joined in a group, and while playing one themselves they can also receive just that.  
So, before the first enticing segment began, Tinsel and Rick dimmed the lights, activated the warm, fuchsia shades, and dressed up in their tribal outfits designed and sewn by the inhabitants of Giant. Tinsel departed for the lavatory then headed out, which put Rick in a state of astonishment. She sat on the bed slowly in front of him.

There was a subtle warmup as the drums were beating steadily and quietly in the background. Listening in on the assembly, their hearts began to race as they felt numb. Tinsel reached for Rick's firm cheeks and Rick's hands rested on her shoulders as they gazed into their eyes. She whispered, "Once you get under my skin, Rick...there's no getting out."

He nodded slowly, "I will accept the offer. Tinsel."

They leaned in, and then they kissed passionately. They caressed their backs, necks, arms, and thighs as they brushed their lips and sometimes nuzzled each other. He grazed her neck, so did she on his. The heat began to rise, as if Rick's ardency was melting the ice around Tinsel's heart and the feelings of resentment she harbored for her old man for so long. While her ice was soothing Rick's feelings of bitterness toward him. From that moment, she permanently changed her mindset on men in general as she knew Rick was her chosen. And he felt complete as his past scars were healed much like hers.

They each tasted their mouths. The they slowly tossed aside their tribal outfits, all except Rick's majestic headdress. As the percussion was beating harder, so did their urges. Their bodies began to intertwine as they followed and got more entranced with the rhythms.

They continued to explore each other more, and even Tinsel was curious on something. Rick began to taste her stomach and feel her all around, reminding him of the allusion that her body was like a sponge. When they started to get more aroused, she actually guided him inside her as her flimsy hands pushed him to enter her while she opened up.

_Slow. Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick..._

In and out with Tinsel's and Rick's breathing as their bodies kept from splitting in two. Even when she encouraged him to go faster like his Dragon Bird as she played the mattress like another bongo, then increased more in speed and strength, even when he cued her to do the same. They even thrusted at times to feel the raw pressure deep inside. They held each other tightly as their temperature rose like the Suzaku enveloping them, and their hearts raced like competitiors in an F-Zero race alongside the percussion, enticing them more. He relieved some of the tension, yet they're still going; he made a deep, rushed cry emitting from his throat. In turn, Tinsel sighed in return.

_BOOM tap-tap-tap, BOOM-tap-tap-tap, BOOM-tap-tap-tap, BOOM-tap-tap, BOOM BOOM!_

The drums repeated their steady pace as if it was a mantra while Rick and Tinsel followed. Together, it's as if that his mighty flames, and her frigid innards were merging into refreshing water, an element which brings life.

They continued to ride each other. Sweat gleamed, their hearts hammering, their sighs audible, and their pants rampant. She invited him in further, and they felt as if they'd reached the final lap..! Tinsel wrapped around him as they each became raw as their reactions. The pace quickened as did they. It was becoming overwhelming for them, yet they never seized. Rick's voice became hoarse, while Tinsel's started to crack as they were beginning to cross the finish line, and achieve first place; it was indeed a first for them as they had no boundaries, as limitless as the deep reaches of the universe.

They felt as if their bodies were splitting in half as they caved in. Tinsel cried his name while he squeezed his eyes! They finally gave away, like warp speed! They felt that time had stopped as they gazed at each other, agape. They were paralyzed, then gave into their exertion. Rick collapsed beside her and Tinsel could hardly move. All she did was turn her head and kiss him lightly on his forehead. That caused him to come to, albeit lightheaded. "That's right... You're mine." Rick confirmed, all she could do was paste a thin smile. And then they snuggled into their warm embrace before they blackened out.

The galaxy is at peace and aligned, just as they were. There was no better time than their own sacred union of the Ryu Suzaku and the Genbu, and as Rick and Tinsel Wheeler; they were forever inseparable and were now one, both in the stars and within their hearts and souls.

**A/N: For the drum numbers, I would first hear the warmup during the African Dance in the Park from Sesame Street, then that clip as a lizard was beating one making two birds dance slowly, then have it at a steady rhythm like the one in the Montana miniseries, albeit more tension, and finally the Taiko performance from that.**

**This is actually the edited version of this chapter. The unedited Lap shall be released soon. Just to be safe, of course.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this short story as much as I did writing it! Don't get me wrong, I'd still like to see Rick and Haruka's relationship go forward too, but I just hadn't seen much progress w/ them in the anime...especially since it took a long time for her to return to her senses and not use Rick as a punching bag! I hope I won't get any negativity out of this...**

**Until we meet again; take care futuristic racing fans and as always keep the faith. And maybe hope for the English dubs to have a 2nd wind.**


	11. Final Lap! (Uncensored)

**WARNING!: This unedited version of the finale has material that may not be suitable for all viewers; reader discretion is advised.**

**So, this leaves off as Rick and Tinsel start their honeymoon and mating ritual as they go all the way.**

**Final Lap!**   
**(Unedited)**

It took awhile for Rick and Tinsel to calm down while the taxi headed to a warp gate. Although the space port wasn't as congested as it usually was. As they were heading towards the pier, they reached the planet just in time as the stars glittered in a sky filled with an opaque vermillion fading to violet; the same display Tinsel adored since her first encounter during the Queen League 15 years prior. Rick tendered her as they both soaked in the scenery.

It soon became official that afterwards, their permanent residence would actually be at Falcon's Fortress, rather than their Mute City flat. It was now theirs, to Rick's joy, during that evening. They never wanted anything huge and astronomical, so they went with an average hovering yacht shared with a few other interstellar couples. They got settled in then headed for the balcony to absorb the harbor's beauty, even the isles located throughout the open body of water as far as the eye could see. Rick remembered the night when Tanaka headed for Kate's concert and how Tinsel showed him on all the stellar landscapes Port Town had to offer. His mind shifted a few times from all those precious memories involving Haruka; now he was grateful to share these moments with Tinsel. There was a constant, chilling breeze, but it never bothered the anemic wife as long as she stayed close to Rick's side.

An hour passed, then they headed for Deck 01, which was actually below decks. Their cabin was average, though it had a thin paper, soundproof, sliding door, much like those shojis at Giant. Through their luggage, Rick took out an audio Blu-ray disc and loaded it into the slot.

He then faced her, wearing that tense face again, "Tinsel..."

"Rick..." she repeated his earnest demeanor.

"It is finally time. At last."

They made the ultimate decision to go all the way, he wanted to be unprotected, as well as hear an enticing performance involving the exotic drums of Giant and the taikos of Japan and Red Canyon, and so, they followed in tandem.

He managed to download a few numbers involving the primitive planet's inhabitants, starting out slowly and increasing in velocity and noise. Followed by a performance done with a circle of taikos, the same one Tinsel introduced to him earlier; after a successful bounty-hunting mission, she couldn't wait to show her beloved what she found, as a special way to embrace his Japanese heritage. Heck, even Goroh had several of them, albeit some were stolen, and he was more than willing to give one to Rick; he did advise him that they're more powerful if joined in a group, and while playing one themselves they can also receive just that.

So, before the first enticing segment began, Tinsel and Rick dimmed the lights, activated the warm, fuchsia shades, and dressed up in their tribal outfits designed and sewn by the inhabitants of Giant. Tinsel departed for the lavatory then headed out, which put Rick in a state of astonishment. She sat on the bed slowly in front of him.

There was a subtle warmup as the drums were beating steadily and quietly in the background. Listening in on the assembly, their hearts began to race as they felt numb. Tinsel reached for Rick's firm cheeks and Rick's hands rested on her shoulders as they gazed into their eyes. She whispered, "Once you get under my skin, Rick...there's no getting out."

He nodded slowly, "I will accept the offer. Tinsel."

They leaned in, and then they kissed passionately. They caressed their backs, necks, arms, and thighs as they brushed their lips and sometimes nuzzled each other. He grazed her neck, so did she on his. The heat began to rise, as if Rick's ardency was melting the ice around Tinsel's heart and the feelings of resentment she harbored for her old man for so long. While her ice was soothing Rick's feelings of bitterness toward him. From that moment, she permanently changed her mindset on men in general as she knew Rick was her chosen. And he felt complete as his past scars were healed much like hers.

They each tasted their mouths and almost managed to reach their throats, yet still their appetite was very ravenous. So much so that they slowly tossed aside their tribal outfits, all except Rick's majestic headdress. As the percussion was beating harder, so did their urges. Their bodies began to intertwine as they followed and got more entranced with the rhythms.

They continued to explore each other more, and even Tinsel was curious on something. Rick began to taste her stomach and feel her all around, reminding him of the allusion that her body was like a sponge. It also reminded Tinsel of how Rick was as firm as a rock, as was his groin. In fact, out of curiosity, Tinsel began to gradually rub and taste it, increasing Rick's desire for her; it was almost as salty as anchovies. When they started to get more aroused, she actually guided him inside her as her flimsy hands pushed him to enter her while she opened up.

_Slow. Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick..._

In and out each of their genitalia reacted, with Tinsel's contracting Rick's and his rubbing inside hers. Slowly, even when she encouraged him as she played the mattress like another bongo, then increased in speed and strength, even when he cued her to do squeeze and move as his tip was out. They even thrusted hard at times to feel the raw pressure deep inside. They held each other tightly as their temperature rose like the Suzaku enveloping them, and their hearts raced like competitors in an F-Zero race alongside the percussion, enticing them more. His ejaculation let out a warm trickle as he relieved some of the tension, yet they're still going; he made a deep, rushed cry emitting from his throat. In turn, Tinsel sighed when she received the lukewarm stream.

_BOOM tap-tap-tap, BOOM-tap-tap-tap, BOOM-tap-tap-tap, BOOM-tap-tap, BOOM BOOM!_

The drums repeated their steady pace as if it was a mantra while Rick and Tinsel followed. Together, it's as if that his mighty flames, and her frigid innards were merging into refreshing water, an element which brings life.

They continued to ride each other as her groin constricted Rick's while he kept leaning in, increasing their friction. Sweat gleamed, their hearts hammering, their sighs audible, and their pants rampant. She invited him in further, and they felt as if they'd reached the final lap..! Tinsel wrapped around him as his tip burrowed more and squirmed. They each became raw, as their reactions. The pace quickened as did they. It was becoming overwhelming for them, yet they never seized. Rick's voice became hoarse, while Tinsel's started to crack as they were beginning to cross the finish line, and achieve first place; it was indeed a first for them as they had no boundaries, as limitless as the deep reaches of the universe.

They felt as if their bodies were splitting in half as they caved in. Tinsel cried his name while he squeezed his eyes! Their crotches finally gave away, especially when Tinsel's discharge covered Rick's as he released his semen into her like warp speed! They felt that time had stopped as they gazed at each other, agape. They were paralyzed, then gave into their exertion. Rick collapsed beside her and Tinsel could hardly move. All she did was turn her head and kissed him lightly on his forehead. That caused him to come to, albeit lightheaded. "That's right... You're mine." Rick confirmed, all she could do was paste a thin smile. And then they snuggled into their warm embrace before they blackened out.

The galaxy is at peace and aligned, just as they were. There was no better time than their own sacred union of the Ryu Suzaku and the Genbu; they were forever inseparable and were now one, both in the stars and within their hearts and souls.


End file.
